1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to devices for tensioning test specimens, and more particularly to a device for tensioning often referred to in art simply as "pulling", test specimens within an hermetically sealed chamber defined in a dewar, whereby effects of tensile stress induced in test specimens at cryogenic temperatures can be observed.
With the advent of the design and fabrication of vehicles for space travel a great deal of attention has been given to characteristics of materials at cryogenic temperatures, as found in a celestial space environment. Not only has it been deemed necessary to determine the effects of low temperature on metals, it often is necessary, or at least desirable, to determine the effects of low temperatures on other materials such as epoxy resins and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, of course, appreciated that commercially available devices have been employed for purposes of subjecting test specimens to the effects of tensile stress in low temperature environments. However, such devices often are designed to perform a specific testing function and, therefore, tend to be expensive, complex and often impractical to employ in testing procedures of a general nature.
Consequently, there exists a need for a device having a capability of serially tensioning a plurality of test specimens in a cryogenic environment, such as a liquid hydrogen bath, and adapted to be received in dewars of conventional design, without requiring the dewars to be extensively modified.
It is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a device having a capability for being received within a dewar of a conventional design and employed in serially tensioning a plurality of test specimens supported in a liquid hydrogen bath, without requiring a modification of the dewar to impart thereto a capability for withstanding tensile stress of the magnitude to which the test specimens are to be subjected.